The White Haired Boy
by cynozure
Summary: Reader-chan had been the long-time victim of bullying, but that stopped when the mysterious white haired boy saved her from a group of ruthless kids. As reader-chan tries to learn more about the boy who saved her from suicide, she discovers that there's more to him than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Your point of view

"Shut up, no one cares!" "You're a Nobody. As in nobody likes you!" "Go kill yourself!" I sat on the ground, head on my knees, crying and soaking wet from the rain. There was a group of kids advancing towards me. They were holding sticks and rocks, and were all ready to aim. A girl then came from behind me, and cut my hair using some scissors. She cut jagged chunks out of my blonde hair, and then stomped all over them. Everyone was laughing, and the girl started to cut my dress up too. That's when I decided to listen to those kids. I had planned on taking their advice and ending my horrible, crappy life. I didn't want to live anymore. How could I when everyone hated me? Even my mother hated me. And it's all because I was born with a stupid curse. Someone threw a rock, and it struck my head. I screamed in pain. The rest of the sticks and rocks were sailing through the air towards me. I curled into a ball on the ground, and prepared for the pain. But it never came. I moved my arm out of my face, and saw a boy crouched in front of me. He had white hair, and it was black on the bottom. He wore a school uniform with the sleeves ripped off them. His arms were bleeding, and the group of kids had run off yelling. The boy got up and tried to walk away, but I grabbed his arm. He looked at my cold, red, tear streaked face, that had long strands of bleach blonde hair stuck to it. He moved the hair out of my face and helped me up. A tear rolled down my cheek, and I hugged him. I'd seen the boy at school before. He was really quiet, and he was the only one in my class aside from my twin brother, Momiji who didn't tease me. I liked him. He was nice and quiet. He didn't pick me last in gym class or make me be "it" when we played tag at lunch time. Although he always got in trouble for his appearance. The teachers didn't like his hair, even though he tried to explain that it was his natural colour.

That was years ago, back when I was about ten. He was the one who made me decide not to end it all. He made me decide to give myself one more chance. Since then, life still wasn't much better for me though. Instead of getting teased and hurt, I was just completely ignored. Which still wasn't much better. I only had three friends. One was my brother, Momiji, the second one was the boy, whose name I still didn't know, and I had made a new friend, her name was Tohru Honda. She was the only one outside of the Sohmas, that knew about the curse. I'm cursed with the spirit of the rabbit like my brother. Actually, that made me think. How come I hadn't transformed when I hugged the boy that day? Either the curse broke that day, or he was a Sohma too. I wish it was the first. But most likely not. I decided then that I would ask the boy what his name was, although it would be quite weird for me, because the only people that've heard my voice lately are Tohru and Momiji.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tohru-chan, do you know that boy over there?" I thought she might know, since she was living with Shigure-san, Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun. We were sitting outside on a bench after school. "Oh yes, I do!" She said with a smile. "That's Hatsuharu Sohma! He's a member of the Zodiac. I thought you knew that, (your name)-chan." "That's what I get for not opening my mouth for six years." I said. "What Zodiac spirit is he?" I asked her. "He's the cow!" She said, smiling again. "Explains why Momiji-chan gets along so well with him." "Do you want to come to my house with me today, (your name)-chan?" "Sure." I replied. We got up off the bench, and started towards Shigure-kun's house. When we arrived, we could hear noises coming from inside. "I think Ayame's over today..." Tohru said, then giggled. She opened the front door, and we stepped in, only to be greeted by an angry Yuki holding a snake by the tail. He looked ready to throw the thing into an oven and cook it... "Now look here, you little ba-" Yuki just then noticed us. "Oh hello, Tohru-kun, (your name)-san, how are you today?" He said, smiling sweetly. We said hi, and then walked to the kitchen, where my cousin Shigure was sitting, reading a novel. The cover showed a lady in a revealing dress. "Oh hello, girls! Looking quite pretty today, if I do say so myself! He turned back to his novel, but I could still sense him staring at us every couple seconds. He then got up, and walked off to he hallway, quietly singing his theme song, "High school girls, high school girls, all for me, high school girls!" He's quite perverted, if you haven't already noticed.

We went up to Tohru's room, where we chatted for a while. "So, why did you ask about Hatsuharu today, (your name)-chan?" She asked me. "Well... When I was little, and I used to get bullied, there was one day, where some of the boys from my class chased me outside, and were throwing sticks and rocks at me. They had all thrown their makeshift weapons, but they never hit me. Hatsuharu had jumped in front of me, and they hit him instead. The kids took off running, and he left too. Ever since then, I had wanted to say something to him, but I could never find the courage to tell him. "Oh, (your name)-chan, I had no idea something like that happened! Let's find Hatsuharu right now!" She said smiling. "No, no, no! Tohru, I'd rather not. Not now, at least." I said, lowering my head. "Okay... Then let's talk about what we're going to do for the Cultural Festival!" She said, brightly. I smiled a little. "I think we should do the surprise Onigiri like last year. They were really good! We could even get started on them now!" I said, happier. "Sure!" We ran down the steps, and Tohru found everything necessary for the Onigiri itself, and I looked around for the surprise ingredients to put inside them. I pulled out some salmon from the freezer, a bag of plums from the fridge, some green tea paste, a bit of squid, seaweed, papaya, and strawberries. She made the Onigiri and I stuffed them, and pretty soon, we had filled three platters with them. Yuki walked in, and saw them. He gasped. "Oh, Tohru-kun, (your name)-san, didn't I tell you? Another group of kids are already doing an onigiri stand!" He said. "Oh." Tohru said, disappointedly. "Well, what are we going to do with all these then?" I said, frowning. "Well, we could have Kagura and Hatori over and we could eat them for dinner. Not Ayame though, he just left and won't be coming back for a while." Yuki suggested. "Sure! I'll call them now!" Tohru said, excitedly. She ran over to the phone, and quickly called them. They were both going to come over. "Let's set the table, Tohru." I said. She nodded, smiling. She pulled seven forks and knives from a drawer, and I grabbed seven plates from the cupboard. We set them on the table, but we had to move the placemats around a bit, since instead of four, there was going to be seven, obviously. We set the three platters on the table, and the doorbell rang. Hatori and Kagura walked in. "Kyoooooo-kuuuuuun!" Well, that couldn't have been Kagura. Kyo was walking down the steps, whistling, when Kagura threw herself on top of him. He yelled at her, "GET OFF OF ME, YOU DAMN PIG!" "But Kyo-kun, I love you!" She blurted and pouted. "WELL THAT'S TOO BAD, 'CAUSE I DON'T REALLY CARE!" He retorted. "Waaaaaah! Shigure, Kyo hurt my feelings!" She cried. "God dammit, Kagura!" He said, getting up off the floor. "Dinner's ready!" Tohru called out. We all sat around the table, on the floor. Each of us took a couple rice balls, and chowed down. Shigure burped, and stretched his arms out, leaning against the wall behind him. Hatori picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth, and Yuki took a sip of his water. The rest of us sat quietly.

"Why don't we play a card game?" Tohru suggested. "That would be a lovely idea, Miss Honda." Yuki agreed. Tohru mounted the steps to her room, and came back with a deck of cards. "I have The Old Maid!" She announced. She handed the cards to Hatori, who dealt them and handed them out. I looked at my cards, and found a scuba diver, two artists, a cook, a singer, and a baker. "I have a pair." I said quietly. "I've got one too!" Tohru said cheerfully. "Aha! I have two!" Kyo said, excitedly. "So do I." Yuki replied. "I don't have any..." Shigure and Kagura said at the same time. "I have one." Hatori said. "Since Hatori dealt, that means Kagura goes first, since she's to his left. Kagura chose to take a card from Shigure. It was Yuki's turn next. He took one from Tohru. "Another pair." He said. Now he only had one card left. My turn next. I pulled one slowly from Hatori's stack. It was a carpenter. Now I have five cards. Tohru's turn. She took one from Kagura. She frowned when she looked at the card. She must have taken the Old Maid card. It was Kyo's turn. He took one from me. He took my singer. "Hell yeah, another pair!" He said pumping his fist in the air. Shigure's turn. He took one from Kagura too. "Oh, yes! My first pair!" He exclaimed, in complete joy. Now it was Hatori's turn. He took one from Tohru, and frowned slightly at it. Back to Kagura. She took one from me, and got my scuba diver. "Oh poo, I still don't have any pairs!" She pouted. Yuki's turn again. He took one from Shigure. "Aha! You have helped me, dear cousin!" Shigure exclaimed. It was my turn again. I took one from Kagura, to help her a bit. I got a carpenter. "Second pair." I murmured. I set the cards down in my little pile and it was Tohru's turn. She took one from Kagura too. "My turn!" Kyo said. He pulled one out of my hand, and yelled. "Hell yeah! I win! Hey, you damn rat! I WON!" He was yelling. A lot. And I wished he'd shut up. "I have to go now, Tohru-chan. Thank you. Goodbye, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, Shigure-san, Hatori-san, Kagura-chan. See you later." I said, and walked to the front door. As I opened it, I heard a noise. I moved the door, and saw the boy. The white-haired one. He looked at me. "Sorry." He mumbled. He pushed past me and went into the house. I walked away, along a forested path. It took me a while to get home. I should have taken a bus. I walked up the steps and entered my house.


	3. Chapter 3

(this chapter contains a bit of a... guest appearance... that's all I can say)

When I walked in, there was a happy Momiji standing there. "Hi!" He exclaimed happily. "Hi." I replied. He led me to the couch where there was a little girl sitting. "(Your name)-chan!" I heard. The little girl looked at me, and smiled. It was Momo. My little sister Momo. "Momo!" I gasped. I ran over to hug her. She put her short arms around my neck and I picked her up. I put her down, but she still grasped my hands. "I missed you, (your nickname)-chan!" She smiled. "I missed you too!" I hadn't seen her in a month. She was the only child out of three of us that wasn't cursed with a Zodiac Spirit. My mother rejected Momiji and I, but she let Momo stay with her. She only lets Momo visit us once a month. "Do you want a snack, Momo?" Momiji asked her. "Yes please, Momi-chan!" She replied. Momiji walked off to the kitchen, and came back a few minutes later with a plate of cookies and three glasses of milk. He set the plate on the table in front of us, and we all ate. We ate until there was none left. I brought the tray to the kitchen, and when I came back, Momo and Momiji were playing "airplane". It's a game our father used to play with us. One of us children would rest our stomach on the bottoms of his feet, and he'd lift us into the air, and we'd pretend we were airplanes. And mom would be laughing as she dried dishes, or made dinner or did whatever she was doing. And the other two kids would be lying on the floor in a fit of giggles. And then mom would call us for a snack. And we'd laugh and eat, and have fun. But that was before we got abandoned in front of the Sohma estate. Mom told us she's be right back. We waited there. For hours. Until it was dark, and cold and raining. That's when Ayame found us huddled together under a tree, soaked to the bone. We both had hypothermia, and we were crying. Ayame brought us to the main house, to Akito. At the time, Akito seemed scary. But them he told us, since we were Sohmas who were cursed, we could stay on the estate. Ayame brought us to this house, where we live now. I still feel like I owe Aya for that. He saved our lives. Great, another name to add to the list of favours to repay. On that list already, are Hatsuharu, Tohru, Akito, a- Agh, I owe basically everyone something!

The next day at school, we had an assembly. Same old thing, a revision of school rules, stuff we need to work on to improve the school, upcoming events and the rest of that blah. We just left the school gym, and we were headed to our lockers to get our lunches. Me and Tohru walked to the unused classroom that we usually eat in, and discovered that it was full of boys. School club, I guess. This is actually like in a television show I watched once. A group of really rich high school boys formed a club, and basically the only thing they did was have girls make appointments to go on a date with them, except with a few girls at a time. It seemed pretty stupid, if you ask me. "Oh hello, ladies!" A tall blonde one said, trying to be seductive. It was actually kinda creepy... "I am Tamaki Suoh! I am the King of the Ouran High School Host Club! We are here at your... Humble school, because our beloved music room three, is under repair and we had no other rooms available! Are you ladies here to make an appointment?" He said, loudly and proudly. Ouran High School Host Club is the name of show... "No actually, we came to eat lunch, but that's okay, we'll find somewhere else." I mumbled, and turned to walk away, when a short blonde boy came to me holding a stuffed bunny. "Hai! I'm Mitsukuni! But everyone calls me Hunny! And this is Takashi! But everyone calls him Mori! And there's Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi! Oh, and this is Usa-chan!" He said, pointing to his stuffed bunny. The others waved at us. "I thought you said this was a high school club. Why is he here?" I murmured to the blonde, Tamaki. "Believe it or not, he's the oldest out of all of us." The skinny brown-haired one, who Hunny had introduced as Haruhi said. "It was nice meeting you all!" Tohru said, and she grabbed my arm and led me out of the room. "Hey, hey, hold it!" A pair of red-headed twins said mischievously. They stepped infront of us. "If you were paying attention when Hunny introduced us, you would know which of us is Hikaru!" They said at the same time. "So, it's time to play the Which one is Hikaru game!" They switched places a few times, spun around, and then stopped. "So, which one is Hikaru?" "Oh... Uhh, th- no wait... Uhhghghghg!" Tohru tried to guess. "That's easy." I said, quietly. "You two may look the same, but there is one difference. This one's Hikaru." I pointed to the one on the left. "Uh oh! You got it wrong!" They said, in a sing-song voice. "No, she didn't, you two!" Haruhi yelled at them. I smirked at the two, and they slunk off to a corner. "Wow, (your name)-chan! How did you know?" Tohru asked me. "Hikaru's hair was parted to the right, and Kaoru's to the left." I said. "Now let's go." I grabbed her hand, and we ran down the hallway. But of course, that Tamaki and his group of prissy little boys chased us. "But girls, we've barely met!" Me and Tohru weaved through small crowds of students, dodging under lockers doors, jumped over stacks of books and folders, until we got to the cafeteria. There, we ran to the table where Yuki and the rest of the student council was sitting and tried to blend in with them. Didn't really work. Soon we were swarmed by the members of the host club. Eventually, the only thing we could do was duck into the girls bathroom. And even then, I wasn't sure we were safe in there. They seem like the kind of perverted guys that would totally okay with going into a girls bathroom. I was right. Just then, the skinny brown-haired one walked in. "Get out. Now." I said, pointing towards the door. "No, wait a minute. I'm a girl too. I don't look like it right now, but I'm supposed to be pretending that I'm a boy, long story, but anyway, I'm trying to help you. I'll tell them that you're not in here, then I'll lead them somewhere else, and you two can get away." She or he or whatever he/she is, said.


	4. Chapter 4

"You don't have to that for us, Haruhi-ku- I mean san!" Tohru mumbled. "Tohru, let's accept the nice bo- I mean girl's offer." I whispered to her and pushed her lightly into a stall. Haruhi walked out of the bathroom and we could hear her expla- well, trying to explain to the boys that weren't in there. And of course, with their perverted little minds, they wanted to see for themselves. Haruhi was yelling frantically at them, telling them that they couldn't go in there, but they wouldn't have it. I locked the door to the stall, and told Tohru to sit down on the toilet's seat cover, while I sat on the top of the toilet, out of view. Then when I heard the boys in the room, I let out a high pitched, girly scream. "EEEEK! There are boys in here! They're trying to peek at us girls!" I screamed. Then, the tall blonde one, Tamaki, stammered, "What? No! We were... Um... We were simply trying to find someone!" "Get out of here before I call the principal!" I screamed, again, just as high pitched as before. I heard them run out the door, and I jumped off of the top of the toilet. I high-fived Tohru, and she smiled. We walked out of the bathroom, and as soon as we stepped out, the bell rang. "Oh. We didn't get to eat lunch!" Tohru exclaimed sadly. I nodded and we walked to our lockers to collect our books. We walked to the hallway that our classes were in, and we parted ways. I walked into my history class, while she went to an art class.

I walked into my class and sat at my seat, next to Kyo. On my other side, is where Motoko, the Prince Yuki Fan Club president, sat. I noticed she was drawing doodles of hearts that said M+Y inside them, which I guess is to be expected from her. Kyo sat staring out the window, probably wanting to get the heck out of this class. Even worse for him, he sat next to a poster that showed all the animals of the Chinese Zodiac. Worse again, there was no cat on the poster. The teacher walked in, and started the lesson. It was about the war in Pearl Harbour between the Japanese and the Americans. We've been learning about that for about two weeks now. I sat at my desk, working on a piece of fan art, when my stomach decided to try out its whale impression. My stomach growled from not eating lunch, and everyone turned to look at me. I turned bright red, and went back to my drawing, but the whole class, save for Momiji and Hatsuharu laughed at me. That's how it goes for me. If I'm not being laughed at, I'm being ignored. If I'm not being ignored, I'm being laughed at. Life is just a lose-lose situation for me.

Our class of twenty-four sat through the forty-five minute class, and then packed up to leave the school since there was an early dismissal day. I met Tohru outside the front of the school, and we walked to our usual bench and sat down. A boy from my class walked by and snickered at me, and made a noise with his mouth. Just then, my cheerful brother and Hatsuharu walked over. I noticed Hatsuharu give the boy who laughed at me a dirty look. "(Your name)-chan! Hatsuharu-san is coming over today!" The white haired boy was standing behind him. Big height difference. Momiji was 5'6 but the boy was at least 6 feet. "Tohru-chan, do you want to come over today?" I questioned. "I'm sorry, I can't today! I have to work." She said, looking a little sad that she had to say no to me. "That's okay, Tohru-chan! Maybe next time! Bai!" Momiji said, grinning adorably. That's my brother, alright. "Come on, (your name)-chan!" He skipped ahead of me and Hatsuharu, and Hatsuharu started jogging to keep up. I stayed walking behind them. Momiji stopped in front of the house that we share on the Sohma estate. I was still walking. The two of them stopped but I kept walking. I walked up the steps to the door. I remember when I used to climb the steps to my mom's house before I got cursed. I used to count them. I remember there being specifically thirteen. "Mo-chan, come on!" Momiji pranced up the steps, while Hatsuharu walked casually up. "Haru, let's have a snack!" Momiji exclaimed cheerfully. He bounced off to the kitchen, leaving me and "Haru" in an awkward silence. "Your brother can be a bit odd sometimes." He said, examining a portrait of me and my mother. "This your mom?" He asked me. I nodded quickly. "She was pretty. Like you." He still gazed at the portrait. I blushed profusely and smiled a little. Momiji pranced back into the room, holding a tray of cheese and crackers that I had made the night before. "Have one, Haru-chan!" Momiji thrusted the tray out in front of Hatsuharu. He took a cracker off the plate and ate in a single bite. He nodded, looking satisfied. "You did this?" He asked me. "Yes." I answered quietly. "Let's play a card game, Haru!" Momiji exclaimed. "(Your name)-chan, will you play with us?" He said, hopefully. "One game." I said. "Yay!" He ran off to his bedroom to get a deck of cards. Hatsuharu parked himself on the couch, and put his feet on the coffee table. He rested his head on his hands which were held up behind him. Momiji ran down the steps so fast that he tripped and face planted at the bottom. "Ouchy!" He exclaimed. I walked over to him. I tapped his knee, and he flinched. I went to the kitchen, and wet a cloth then brought it back to Momiji and set it down on his cut. The blood came off on the cloth, and I put a band aid on it. Momiji was still pouting, so I leaned over and gave his knee a little peck. That always made him happier. He smiled and giggled, then hugged me. Hard to believe he's fifteen... "Hey, uh... you seem to be pretty good with... this sorta stuff... do you think you could do something about this for me?" Hatsuharu said, rolling up his sleeve to reveal a long wound on his arm. There was a thin piece of cloth tied around it, but that was it. "Oh my!" I exclaimed. "How did you get that?" "I... went black and uh... Never mind, it's a long story." He mumbled. "Black"? He went black? What is that supposed to mean? Did his skin, like, actually change colour or something? The Sohma clan is pretty messed up... I went to wet a new cloth, and brought it back. I laid it on his wound, and he flinched, probably from the cold water seeping into it. I moved the cloth around carefully, wiping off a mixture of pus and blood. I retied the cloth around it. "Now you have to kiss it better, (your name)-chan!" Momiji said grinning. I looked at Hatsuharu, and he smiled a little, giving me a look that said, "Just humour him." So I tapped my lips against his arm, and Momiji smiled again. "See, Haru-chan, (your name)-chan is great! You guys should get married, 'cause then you'd be my brother!" I blushed like mad, and so did Hatsuharu. "Brother in law, Momiji." He corrected. "La di da di da! Come on Haru-chan, let's go play!" Momiji skipped off into the hallway, towards his room, and Hatsuharu followed.


	5. Chapter 5

I mounted the steps to my room, and settled myself at the huge window in my room. I loved that window. When you looked through, there was a beautiful pond with clear blue water, and there were always fish, ducks and frogs swimming in it. Then there was a huge Willow tree leaning crookedly over the pond. The long strands were swaying in the gentle breeze right now. But that wasn't even the best part. Right underneath the window, there was a huge trellis covered in flowers and ivy. When I looked down, I saw huge clusters of roses, baby bells, violets and daisies climbing up the trellis. At the foot of it, there were bunches of daffodils, daisies, roses, hydrangeas, and a ton of other flowers. I watched intently as six ducklings raced each other around the pond, one of them falling over occasionally. The mother followed slowly behind. I walked over to my closet, and pulled out a pair of black leggings, and a cream coloured knit sweater. I walked back to the window, closed the blinds halfway, and set my clothes down on a table next to the window. I pulled off my shirt. As I was about to take off my skirt, I sensed something. I was born with a weird sort of power, and I could sense when there was something weird going on. I turned to the window and screamed. There was a pair of eyes peeking though the cracks in the blinds. I pulled on my sweater, and cried. Getting ignored was bad enough, but now there are perverts that are going so far as to climb a trellis and peek at me? I sat on my bed crying, and Hatsuharu burst through my bedroom door, Momiji right behind him. "What happened, (your name)-san?" Hatsuharu asked me. "There was a-a-boy wa-watching me ch-ch-change through the-the window!" I stammered. He ran to the window, and threw it open. I caught a glimpse of a boy in a school uniform running away. Hatsuharu's eyebrows tilted down. He swung his legs out the window, climbed down the trellis, and took off after the kid. "He went black again..." Momiji whispered, dazed. All I could do was watch, as Hatsuharu caught up with the guy, and leaped on him, trapping him underneath him. The guy started crying, and I could see Haru grinning mischievously at him. Haru shifted his weight, and the boy yelped. Haru got off of him, dragged to the front of the house and left him on the ground. I heard the front door open, and Hatsuharu walked up the steps to my room, and entered. "You o-" I cut him off. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He looked surprised, but he hugged me back anyway. "You've helped me more than once now." I whispered. "Thank you." "Aw! See? Please get married!" Momiji yelled. Hatsuharu smiled, and he touched my face. "I should get going. Bye, Momiji, see you, (your name)" Hatsuharu said and he walked out the door. Momiji left my room, and I sat at the window. I realized Hatsuharu left through the back door, and I watched as he walked away, cutting through patches of long, wet grass. He looked back at my window and waved at me.

I went downstairs to start watching some t.v. with Momij. "So, (your name)! I think you like Hatsuharu!" He said, looking like he was dreaming of a girl. "Actually, I don't." I said, even though I did. I trust Momiji, but I just didn't want him to wind up telling someone by accident. "But," I said, "I know that you like Tohru." He blushed and smiled a little. He walked over to hug me, and then went to bed. I walked up the stairs to my room, and this time, I made sure to close the blinds all the way. I changed into my pyjamas, and slipped into bed. I clicked off the lamp, and laid in bed, staring at the roof. My eyes closed slowly and soon I was asleep.

I woke the next morning, to hear noise downstairs. I rubbed my eyes and climbed out of bed. I walked downstairs and found Momiji behind a stack of boxes. "What are all these *yawn* boxes for, Mo?" I asked him. "Hatsuharu's house is being renovated by the main house, and he didn't have anywhere to stay, so I said he could stay with us! Oh, I hope it's okay, (your name)!" He said, worriedly. "No, it's fine." I said, and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. I sat down at the table to eat a bowl of cereal, when Hatsuharu stepped in with a box. He set it on the floor. Oh shoot! I hope he didn't notice my rather beautiful morning hair... He smiled at me and left. Why is he so dang cute? And hot, and...and basically every other positive adjective that you could use to describe a guy! I finished my cereal then went upstairs to change. Since it was the weekend, I put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, and pulled out my book. It was a really good manga series. It's about a group of people in a sort of club called a guild, and everyone uses magic powers. There's also this one character that I really like. She's really brave and not shy, in a way that I could never be. I was on book thirty-three, and they were in the middle of a huge magic tournament. Once I had finished the book, I turned on the radio, which happened to be playing a song called "A Thousand Year Solo" Then I decided that I should go help Haru and Momiji. I walked down the stairs, and of course, being me, tripped on a stack of books, and fell down the steps. I sat up, and realized that I had landed in an open box of clothes. I sat up and a shirt had caught itself on my hair. It smelled good. Like him. The shirt was lifted off my head, and I realized it was Haru. He chuckled and helped me up. His hands were warm. Like sand on a beach in the summer. Well, not so hot that they could fry something, but they give you that nice, warm feeling that you only get at certain times. I blushed and he squeezed my hand. I wonder what he meant by that. It felt nice, like I knew that someone loved me, for the first time in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Valentine's Day is tomorrow and of course, being sad, lonely, depressed little me, I have no date for our school's dance. I really want to go with Hatsuharu, but I don't know if he even likes me.

I was out walking near the pond behind our house, my white dress waving in the breeze. I had a peach colored sweater on over it. I was in the middle of watching a couple of ducklings chase each other. I sat sprawled out on the grass, staring at the clouds, and trying to figure out what each of them looked like. So far, I had found a pig playing a flute, a vacuum, a dragon with a cow on its back and a scale. The wind started blowing, and I got up to go back into the house. Before I opened the door, I noticed a piece of red paper wedged under the door. I picked it up and read it. It said, "Go to the willow tree, and look between branches." in rough handwriting. There was also a small package of chocolate attached. I walked over to the willow tree near the pond, and climbed up a few branches. I found a piece of pink paper tacked to a branch, and ripped it off. This one said, "Rose bush in front of your school." In the same writing and had a little heart shaped button taped to it. The school was only a few blocks away, so I grabbed a sweater, and set off. When I arrived at the school, I went straight to the rose bushes. I pulled my sleeve over my hand, and reached into the bush. I had to dig around a bit, wincing every few seconds or so because of the thorns, but I eventually found the paper. This one was purple, and it told me to go to the empty locker number 382. I opened the doors to the school. I decided if anyone asked, I would say I forgot a book and I came to get it. I walked down the hallway, and came to locker 382. I pulled the door open, and reached into it, and pulled out a piece of white paper. This time it was yellow, and it said, "Meet me at the Sakura tree in the park east of the school." This was starting to get intriguing, so out of curiosity, I made my way to the tree in the park. There was no one there when I arrived, so I decided to wait a couple minutes. Then, I heard rustling in the tree, and when I looked up, I saw a smiling Hatsuharu looking down at me. He jumped down, and landed in front of me, flat on his feet. "So, wanna go to the dance with me?" He asked me. "What? Oh, yeah, of course!" I stuttered. "Great!" He said, "See ya then!" He planted a kiss on my cheek, and turned to walk away. And I stood there in awe of what had just happened. Wow. I just got a date. I started on my home, as quickly as I could so I could call Tohru to tell her.

I arrived home and went straight to my room, where I had a phone. I quickly dialled her number, and sat on my bed while it rang. "Hello?" I heard a man's voice on the other end say. "Hi, Shigure, can I talk to Tohru?" I asked him. "Oh yes, are you two pretty ladies planning on doing anything on Valentine's Day? Because if you aren't, I'd be-" he got cut off by yelling in the background. "SHIGURE!" I heard two boys yelling, most likely Kyo and Yuki. "Hello?" I heard a girl say. "Hi, Tohru!" I said excitedly. "Guess what?" "Um... Oh, I don't know!" She said. "I have a date to the Valentine's dance!" I exclaimed. "Really? Me too!" She squealed. "Who are you going with?" She asked me. "Hatsuharu!" I said, happily. "Who are you going with?' I asked her. "Kyo." She replied sheepishly. "Great!' I said. "Come over and we'll go shopping!"

Tohru came over that afternoon and we went to the shopping center. We walked into a ladies dress store, and looked around. I found a nice tropical blue dress and Tohru found a black pencil skirt and a loose red sweater. We went to a change room to try them on. We came out of our rooms and looked at each other. Tohru looked great in the sweater and skirt but I looked like a blueberry in the dress. We looked at each again, and burst out laughing. I ran back into the change room, and yanked off that monstrosity. Some things look a LOT better on the rack. We walked out again and she had decided to buy her outfit. We walked to the clothing store next door and she helped me look for a better dress. We found a few nice things, but nothing that looked any better on me than the first one. We walked in and out of store after store but nothing popped out. Finally we walked to the last store in the centre, which was a huge department store that sold everything from underwear to chandeliers. We walked past the men's section, trying to avoid many goo-goo eyed stares from the males there. We ducked into the kid's section, when we noticed that tall blonde guy from the Ouran Host Club strutting down aisles, hitting on girls. We hid between racks after he walked past. We had to keep dodging around until he left. Once he was outside, we emerged from a pile of clothes that we had dived into to avoid him. We went back to the dresses and looked through them. It was getting dark and the store would be closing soon, so we didn't have much time. We each took a rack, and dug through them. If I didn't find something today, I wouldn't get anything since the dance was tomorrow. They announced over the loud speaker that the store was closing in half an hour. I frowned, discouraged when out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a little basket of things pushed under a circular rack. I nudged it with my toe, and then yanked it out. I dug through it, amazed at my find. There were at least six or seven dresses packed neatly into it. I found a really nice on that was purple in colour and pulled it out. I had a dress similar to this, and I thought it looked pretty good on me, so without stopping, I pulled Tohru behind me, and went to the checkout. I threw the dress on the counter in front of me, put some money on the counter, grabbed the dress, and walked out. I can't stand department stores. Tohru ran after me, and caught up. We started talking about our new clothes, and agreed that I would go to her house before the dance tomorrow, so we could get ready together. We separated, and each walked home. It was only 7:30 when I got home, but I was tired so I went to bed. Plus, I wanted to have energy for tomorrow. I laid in bed, with the radio playing softly. I held my hands behind my head, and laid there for a bit before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke the next morning, and got up to eat. I wanted to get ready fast, so I could get to Tohru's as soon as possible. I whizzed through brushing my teeth, then ran to my room, threw my dress, heels, makeup, jewelry, and whatever else I though I might need into a bag, and ran all the way to her house. I opened the door, and went straight up to her room. I burst through the door, and found her sitting on her bed, going through a bin of nail polish and makeup. There were tubes of lipstick and nail files scattered everywhere. I set my bag down next to her bed, and flopped face first into the comforter. She looked up from her big bin of beauty long enough to say hello, then went back to staring intently at one bottle of red nail polish and one black one. She opened her mouth to ask me something, but I cut her off. "Red." I said, knowing she would ask me which I thought would be better. "Thanks!" She replied, smiling. She got up off the bed, and went to her closet to pull out the outfit. She laid it on the bed, and smoothed out the creases in the skirt. I sat up, and reached for my bag. I pulled out my dress and laid it next to hers. She smoothed mine out too, and stepped back to look at them. Then, we grabbed our dresses and went to separate corners of the room to change. "1, 2, 3!" Tohru said. We both turned around on three and smiled. Not to brag or anything, but we looked great. Then, I turned to her big bin of beauty and dug through it until I found some purple coloured cosmetics. Except lipstick, of course. I had found a shiny pinkish-brown lipstick. Tohru pulled a tray out from under her bed, and set it in front of us. She told me to lay my hands on the tray, and she would paint my nails for me. She untwisted the lid of a deep, metallic purple, and pulled the brush out. She brought it to my nail, and it tingled as the cold polish touched it. She went over each nail, perfectly. And as I waited for it to dry, she unscrewed the cap of the lipstick, and ran it over my lips. Once my nails were dry, it was her turn. She put her hands on the tray, and we repeated the same process, expect red nail polish and lipstick. "Hair, next!" She exclaimed. She sat on a stool in front of her mirror, and I ran a brush through her hair. I dug through her drawer and pulled out two black ribbons. I did her hair in her usual style, and tied the ribbons into bows on the sides. She got up, and we admired her hair in the mirror. She sat me down on the seat next, and experimented with my hair for a few minutes, before getting serious. She pulled my hair into a loose ponytail, and then twisted it around. She wrapped the twisted ponytail around itself, then fastened it into place with another elastic. I got up, and we admired ourselves for a bit. We smiled, them linked arms. We walked down the steps, and came to a stop in front of the rest of the Sohmas. All of the guys were gathered around the table and had all turned to look at us. Kyo and Hatsuharu looked at each other, and got up and walked to us. Kyo kissed Tohru's cheek, and Hatsuharu slipped his hand into mine. "Oh, how I wish I had a girl to-" "SHIGURE!" All the other men yelled, and Shigure lowered his head, and slunk down against the wall. We waved good bye, and the four of us left for the dance.


	8. Chapter 8

We walked to the school, which wasn't far from Shigure's house, and we entered the gym, where the dance was being held. We stopped at the doors, where Kyo and Hatsuharu each handed the guys there money for the tickets. We stepped inside, and instantly, it was a quiet, romantic atmosphere. We walked to a table, and sat around it, chatting quietly. "Alright everyone! Find that special someone and bring 'em up for a dance!" The guy doing the music announced. Hatsuharu looked at me, and I took his hand. He led me to an empty spot on the floor, and Tohru and Kyo followed us. I raised my arms, and rested my hands around his neck, and he placed his hands on my hips.

This felt a little awkward. I'd never danced with anyone before, except for my father when I was little. We stepped forwards and backwards. I kind of avoided his gaze for a bit, until he tried to talk to me. "So..." He said, quietly. "So..." I replied. He chuckled. I grinned a bit, and lowered my head. "You don't need to be embarrassed." He said to me. "Believe me, I'm a lot more awkward than you are." I'm glad he was trying to talk. If he wasn't, I'd have gone insane, from dancing for hours on end. "Really? Because I don't think that's humanly possible." I said, sheepishly. I blushed profusely, and lowered my head. He placed his hand on my chin, and lifted my head up. "You're really cute when you blush like that." He whispered to me. Well, of course THAT made me blush, like, ten times more. He chuckled. I looked up at him embarrassed, and he smiled, closing his eyes.

The music was still going, slow and steady, and I felt like it was never going to end. Well, at least I didn't want it to. I could hear Kyo whispering gently, and Tohru giggling, but other than that, It was just me and Haru. "I really like you, you know." He said, quietly to me. "Really?" I replied, eyes widened. That was a first. "Well... Yeah." He said, a little embarrassed. "No, no, that's okay, I uh... like you a lot too." I said, giving him a sheepish grin. He kind of gazed into my eyes for a couple of seconds, but I can't blame him for that, because I was staring blankly at him too. I never noticed it before, but his eyes are such a nice colour. And they have that thing that can make a girl get lost in them. Works on me, I guess. I wonder if that ever happens with guys. Do they get lost in girls' eyes? I hope so. Hatsuharu pulled me a little closer to him, which was totally fine with me. I moved, so now both my arms were resting on his chest. I looked up, and without hesitation, he kissed me. Not just a quick little embarrassed peck, but a long, meaningful kiss. That was one big, fat surprise. He wrapped his arms tighter around me. Suddenly, the music stopped, and the lights went out. The quiet, romantic dance turned into a big fat panic party. Girls being girls, were screaming, with their dates trying to comfort them, a couple people tripped here and there, and one punch bowl got knocked over. Hatsuharu, though, instead of freaking out, took advantage of the dark moment to kiss me again. Didn't bother me one bit.


	9. Chapter 9

The lights flickered back on a few seconds later, but the gym was in utter chaos. I even saw a girl crying off in a corner. The school's principal stepped onto a chair, and announced that the dance was going to be cut short. The gym let out a big "Aw!", but we all filed out of the school. Hatsuharu took my hand, and we squeezed through a crowd, Tohru and Kyo following, and stopped outside. "We still have time, what should we do?" Kyo questioned. "Why don't we go to the little gelato place in town?" Tohru suggested. We all agreed to that, and we walked to the shop. When we got there, it was packed. Apparently, a lot of other people had the same idea. Who knew gelato was so popular on nights where school dances had been finished early because of utter chaos caused by a power outage? We found a table in the back of the shop, and as I reached it, another girl and her date snagged it from me. The girl smirked at me, then turned to her date who laughed. I folded my arms, and walked back to the end of the line of about a billion people, and waited for half an hour with Haru, Tohru and Kyo. When we reached the counter, we ordered. I ordered a white chocolate strawberry one, Haru got an orange one, Tohru ordered banana, and Kyo got mint chocolate chip. We wandered outside with our ice cream, since there was nowhere in there to sit, and walked around the block until we were finished. "That was so much fun!" Tohru exclaimed. "Yeah, it was, but I need to get home. Momiji worries when I'm out longer than I said I would. And I don't need him crying when I get back." Hatsuharu chuckled. "I'll walk you home." He said. "Thanks!" I said, and smiled. "Goodbye Tohru, Kyo!" I said, and waved.

Hatsuharu took my hand, and waved with his other. We turned and walked slowly down the street. He was still holding my hand, and I took the chance to scoot a little closer to him. He didn't seem to mind. I leaned my head slightly on his shoulder as we walked, and he didn't seem to mind that either. By the time we reached my house, it was already getting dark out. We went up the steps, and stopped in front of the door. "Thanks for walking me home, Haru!" I said. I opened the door, expecting him to leave, but he didn't. He gave me a puzzled look. I then realized that he was staying here. "Oh yeah! I am such a doofus. You're staying here!" I face palmed, and walked inside. He laughed, but I pouted. He wrapped his arms around me from behind. Just then, Momiji walked in the room, and looked at us. "You guys liiiiiike each other!" He teased. "Yep." Hatsuharu replied. He let go of me, and I went up the stairs to my room. He followed me up. When I went to my room, he still followed. He laid down on my bed, stretched out, and put his hands behind his head. I grabbed my pajamas, and went behind the room divider that I had put in my room after the incident to change.

When I came back out, he was still there, looking as comfortable as ever. "Come on now, I'm going to bed." I said, and motioned for the door. "Nah. I'm gonna stay here." He replied. I sighed. "You're staying here?" I said. He nodded, and gave me a little grin. So I laid down on the bed next to him. Suddenly, he sat up, and unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled it off, and threw it on the end of the bed. He laid back down, and put his arm around my shoulder. I turned over, and snuggled into his side. Then I turned back over to turn off the lamp, and then turned back to snuggle again. He shifted again, and now he was on his side, facing me. He put both arms around me and closed me in a hug. It was really comfortable. And he was really warm. And he looked pretty good, shirtless. I didn't want to move, and I hoped he wouldn't either. Lucky for me, he didn't. Neither of us did, until the next morning, when I turned on the lamp, to read my book. He woke up, then took my book from me, put it on the other side of him, and then pulled me down. I squirmed free, then took my book back, and then hit him with it. But apparently I shouldn't have done that, 'cause then he took the book back, and hit me back. I kinda just gave up then, and plunked back down next to him. He grunted satisfyingly, and fell asleep again. I fell asleep too. Seriously, I could have stayed there all day with him. I wonder if he thought the same...


End file.
